TwoTwined Dagger
by Deagan
Summary: It's been a year since the conflict of the Divine Elixir. Everything was at peace, until strange assassinations have been occuring, and it isn't the typical assassinations of corrupted politcal leaders... Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Two-Twined Dagger

**Disclaimer: None of this was made for any profit, just for entertainment purposes only. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to © Nobohiro Watsuki, but the storyline and plot is basically mine; not like it really matters though. **

**Sorry if anyone gets confused, but in order to fully understand the plot, you would need to have seen the third season, Meiji Tales, of Rurouni Kenshin. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, it's completely finished, so please give me some reviews. I accept all feedback! This is my first fan fiction! Thanks! **

**Oh, and ask me if you have any questions on anything, I'll be glad to answer. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright morning when the Kenshin group was walking around during the annual cherry blossom festival. They are looking around when Kaoru asks, "Hey guys, have you heard anything about these random murders going on during the night? Do you know anything about it Kenshin?" Everyone stops walking.

"I have heard about it Ms. Kaoru, but I don't know who or why these murders are occurring," Kenshin says. Everyone starts walking again.

"I've heard rumors that it's a woman," Sanosuke adds, "And it's not the typical assassinations of corrupted political leaders." Suddenly, a girl wearing a pink kimono with buns in her brown hair runs into Sanosuke and hides behind a couple of barrels. "What the hell?"

"It was just a little girl," Yahiko says, "Whatever. Let's go get something to eat!"

Everyone agrees and start walking to the Akabeko. Kenshin walks slowly, thinking.

Behind the barrels, the girl pants and watches the group walk off. She looks at her outfit and touches her hair. "I do look like a little girl in this clothing…."

An hour passes by, and everyone is eating. The whole time Kenshin ate slowly, thinking. "Kenshin, what's wrong? You've only had a couple bites," Kaoru asks.

"Well Ms. Kaoru, I've been thinking more about these murders after you mentioned them. Remember that girl that ran into Sano? I sensed something about her… Sano, do you happen to see her face?"

"No I didn't get a good look at her," Sano replies, "But what did you sense?"

"I don't know exactly…" Kenshin says, "Nothing good…"

-

Day suddenly turns to night. Sanosuke and Yahiko are fast asleep while in the next room Kaoru is wide awake. She throws a blanket around herself and steps aside. She sits down and stares into the sky. Suddenly, a shadowy figure approaches and touches her shoulder. She shrieks, but calms down when she hears the warm sound of Kenshin's voice goes "Shh."

"You can't sleep either?" Kaoru asks.

"No, I was worried about everyone's safety. I'm staying up all night to watch over the dojo." Kenshin says.

"Oh Kenshin," Kaoru says as she leans onto Kenshin, "You're always worrying." The two sit lean on each other in silence; Kaoru wraps her blanket around both of them after Kenshin falls asleep. Soon after, she falls asleep with a smile.

-

The following morning a woman walks to the dojo and looks at Kenshin and Kaoru. "Good morning, you two," she says. Both open their eyes slightly to see who it is. They realize it's Megumi and look at each other; they immediately stand up and move away from embarrassment.

"Good morning Ms. Megumi," Kenshin says.

"Morning Megumi, what brings you here so early?" Kaoru asks.

"Well, I was up all night helping someone who was brutally injured. He is now resting to recover. There is information I need to share with you Kenshin, I believe it is connected to these murders. I feel as though you should know first before I tell the police. You see," she is then interrupted by the sound of a sliding door.

"What's going on? I want to hear too." Yahiko says.

"Yahiko? Have you been spying? Did you see Kenshin and me!" Kaoru asks with panic. "What about Sano? Did he see us?"

"Relax, will you?" Yahiko responds. "I just woke up and Sano is still dead asleep. You think he'd be awake at this hour after drinking a barrel of sake? And besides, why would I want to see your ugly face with Kenshin?"

Kaoru throws a bucket at Yahiko's face and they start punching each other.

"Ms. Megumi, I would like to hear this information now," Kenshin says. Kaoru and Yahiko stop fighting and gather around to listen.

Megumi starts talking, "Well it seems the rumors are correct. The person murdering these people is a woman. Her weapon is nothing more than a dagger. Luckily she didn't have enough time to kill my patient. She has a lot of skill, and her style of fighting is some sort of ninja-style… One more thing, I have reason to believe her targets are people with a German background."

"German background?" Kaoru asks, "Why German?"

"My patient is half German," Megumi replies, "And after thinking about it, I noticed that recently, over half of my patients badly wounded were German."

"I didn't realize we had so many German's here in Japan," Yahiko remarks.

"Over the past year many have been coming here to Japan as merchants," Megumi says. "But someone can't be killing them just because of that."

Kenshin un-crosses his arms from thinking and asks, "Ms. Megumi, would it be possible to visit your patient? I need to ask him some questions to see if I can acquire more information."

"I think he'll be okay to answer some questions," Megumi replies. "We can go now if you'd like Sir Ken."

"Yes, thank you Ms. Megumi," Kenshin says.

"I'd like to come if that's all right," Kaoru says.

"Me too," Yahiko says. Everyone begins to walk to the clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh…," Sano groans, "I have never been this hung over…. I want food." He gets up weakly and steps outside. "What is it, like noon? Why is it so quiet?" He runs around the dojo opening doors and looking in the rooms. "Where did everybody go? Wait, they probably went shopping and they know I hate it. Ah well, I'm going to go get food." While he's walking to the Akabeko, he meets up with his friends he gambles with. "Hey guys, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure!" The guys shout.

Soon after they arrive and sit down. "Hey Tae, get us some sake, beef stew and rice," Sano says.

"Sure thing, boys!" Tae says, "But you all better pay!" She runs off.

"Yeah yeah," one of the guys says. "Already drinking again, Sano?"

"Of course," Sano replies. "What? Too early for you sissies?" All of them began to laugh. Tae returns with sake and cups. They all pour into their cups and enjoy. "Damn you really are sissies. Seven shots and you all are already drunk?"

"Sorry Sano, that we can't drink a whole barrel like you!" One of the guys shouts. All of them laugh until they watch a woman pass by. She sits down at the table across. All of them stare. "Hey check that chick out. She must be new around here."

Another one shouts, "I'd like to show her a couple of new things, if you know what I mean, heh." The guys begin to laugh except Sano, who watches her drink sake irritated. The woman looks over at Sano, and they both stare at each other. The woman has brown hair with brown eyes, with a slender physique. She's wearing a white kimono top with tight black pants. Her hair is tied back into a ponytail, held by a long red cloth. They gaze at each other until one of Sano's drunk friend cracks another joke. "Damn, she looks young. I bet she's flexible."

The woman slams her drink onto the table and walks away. All the guys instantly froze. Sano notices she forgot something; he stands up and tells his friends, "Morons, learn to be less rude. I'm leaving, but I'll see you all soon for gambling." He picks up a dagger. He thinks to himself, _"What's she doing with this?"_ He runs out of the Akabeko. He spots her walking away and runs to catch up with her. "Wait!"

The woman turns around and stops. Sano catches up to her. She asks with aggression, "What do you want?"

"You forgot this," Sano replies, "My name is Sanosuke Sagara, and I want to apologize about what happened back there. My friends and I have obviously been drinking."

The woman takes back her dagger. "Thank you Sanosuke." She starts to walk off.

"Wait," Sano says. The woman stops and turns around. "Aren't you going to tell me why you are carrying around a dagger, especially when they are forbidden here in this era?"

"Protection," the woman responds, "I don't trust for the police officers here to be reliable. Now, I better go."

Sano stands in confusion. "You really aren't from around here. What's your name?" He looks around; the woman has vanished from his site.

-

Meanwhile as it turned to evening, Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru and Megumi are at the clinic asking the patient questions.

"So you're saying," Kaoru says, "That it was a girl about my size?"

Kenshin asks, "Now do you remember what she looks like?"

"Faintly," the patient says, "I think she had brown hair. But I definitely remember her vicious brown eyes."

"Thank you for helping us Juro," Kenshin says, "Rest here for now but when you recover don't go back to your house; you might be in danger there. Instead, you are welcome to the Kamiya dojo."

"Thank you," Juro says.

Megumi fixes his blanket. "Now Juro, get some rest."

Everyone exits the clinic. Yahiko asks, "So what do we do now? We have no leads."

"I know," Kenshin says. "For the first time, I am officially stumped… that I am."

"Hey…" Yahiko mutters, "Isn't that Sanosuke?" He sees Sano sitting by the water. "Hey Sano! Finally decided to wake up? Hah."

Everyone walks up to Sano to greet him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sanosuke! What are you doing here?" Kaoru asks.

"Oh nothing, I grabbed something to bite," Sanosuke answers.

"Figures," Yahiko says, "It's either that or gambling."

"Very funny," Sanosuke says, "Anyway where did you guys go?"

"We went to visit a patient," Kenshin replies, "He was one of-." Kenshin is cut off by the sound of a scream. "Yahiko, wait here and protect Ms. Kaoru. Sano, let's go see what's going on!"

Sanosuke nods to Kenshin and they both begin to run towards the scream. They follow the sound into a back alley. They find a man leaning onto a tree with blood dripping down his face. Kenshin and Sanosuke approach the injured man. They notice him wearing black ninja attire.

"Hey man you all right?" Sanosuke asks.

"What happened?" Kenshin asks, "And who are you?"

The man lifts his head slowly. "I am Matsu of the Sanada Ninjas. A woman struck me trying to get information out of me. I refused, struggling for my life," Matsu says.

"I don't believe you. Would you mind telling me the truth?" Kenshin assertively asks.

"What do you mean? I am telling you the truth," Matsu mutters.

"Matsu, it looks to me that the woman was struggling for her life, not you," Kenshin says. Sanosuke's eyes grow wider and listens more attentively as Kenshin continues, "Why else would there be cuts on your face? They look like they are from nails. The woman probably struck you on the head to escape."

"I should've expected the Battousai to figure it out," Matsu says as he stands up.

Sanosuke grabs Matsu's neck and pushes him against the tree. "You bastard, I should kill you for attacking a woman. Who was this woman? Was she wearing white top and black pants?" He shouts.

Matsu pushes Sanosuke away and brushes his arms. "So what if she was?"

Sanosuke shouts, "Which way did she go!"

Matsu points to his right and says, "That way. Why does it matter? Do you even know who she is?"

Sanosuke was already running that direction, missing Matsu's last comment. Matsu begins to walk away when he's stopped by Kenshin's sword in front of him. "I don't know what's going on exactly," Kenshin says, "But you are going to tell me why the Sanada Ninjas are robbing innocent people. What are you all up too?"

"We don't rob innocent people," Matsu says, "But that doesn't concern you, does it? Excuse me, but I better go tend to my wounds." Matsu walks off into the distance.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Kenshin says, "I'll find you, and I am going to make you talk."

Matsu quietly fades away into the night. Kenshin sheaths his sword and goes back to the water to meet Kaoru and Yahiko.

"What happened, Kenshin?" Kaoru asks, "And where is Sanosuke?"

"I don't know… I don't think I quite understand the situation myself," Kenshin says, "But I think he will be all right. Anyway, it's getting late, let's go… I still need to do laundry."

-

"Hey anyone out here!" Sanosuke repetitively shouts as he runs through the wooded area of town. "Anyone!" He continues to run down the road until he spots something ahead. He recognizes the figure; it's the woman he's been looking for. "Hey you!" He shouts. She stops to turn around. "Hey are you okay?" Sano asks.

The woman looks at Sano for a second. "Sanosuke, isn't it?" She asks, "What are you doing?"

"I found some ninja saying he was attacked by a woman. But he admitted that he tried attacking the woman instead. After listening to his description, I knew it was you. I had to find you to see if you were all right," Sanosuke says. He looks at the woman's right shoulder. "Your bleeding, you need to be treated," he says.

"Thank you for being concerned but I can't, I have business to take care of," the woman says.

"That can wait, you need help," Sanosuke says. He's about to grab her hand until a knife flies past him and hits a tree. Sanosuke looks around, "Whose there!" he shouts.

A voice shouts from the trees, "We are Sanada Ninjas. Leave if you know what is best for you!"

"Show yourselves!" Sanosuke shouts, "What do you want with this woman!"

Two Sanada Ninjas appear and surround Sanosuke. Sanosuke steps back closer to the woman, picks her up throwing her onto his shoulder, pushes one Ninja into the other and runs into the forest. After running for about five minutes, Sanosuke stops to catch his breath. He places the woman onto the ground and rips some bandages from his waist and wraps the wound. The woman leans forward.

"Great," she says, "Now you're involved."

"I don't know what's going on," Sano says, "but since I just risked my life saving you. The least you can do is telling me your name and why the Sanada Ninjas are after you."

The woman hesitates for a second then replies, "My name is Aneko. The Sanada Ninja's are just after my riches."

"There's more to it. Now tell me," Sanosuke says.

Before Aneko could say anything, a rock hit the back of Sanosuke's head and he immediately blacks out. The two Sanada Ninja's run towards Aneko to capture her but she quickly throws the rock back to one, knocking him out. She then quickly unsheathes her dagger, evades the second ninja and slashes the ninja's back.

"Tell your leader that I will deal with her later, unless you want to die here," she says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Leader, I have obtained the information you wanted," Matsu says. "Your suspicions were correct; the two men were Sanosuke Sagara and Kenshin Himura."

"I see…" the leader said. "They are interfering with my plans. Matsu, I am giving you a mission. Because it would be difficult kidnapping the Battousai and bringing him here, capture Sagara. The Battousai will have no choice but to come and rescue him. We will deal with them here."

-

Sanosuke opens his eyes and leans forward. Rubbing his eyes, he notices its morning, and that he was lying in a bed covered with a blanket. He sees Aneko beside him, sound asleep. He puts his white shirt on, takes the blanket, covers Aneko, and quietly leaves. He walks back to the Kamiya dojo. When he enters, he sees Kaoru sweeping the porch. She sees him, drops the broom and runs towards him.

"Sanosuke! Where have you been! We were all worried about you!" Kaoru says.

"Relax missy, I'm all right aren't I?" Sano says, "Now where's Kenshin? I need to talk to him."

Kaoru points towards the back of the dojo and watches Sano pass by with blood stained on his headband. She wipes a little tear from her face. She goes inside to begin lessons with Yahiko.

Sanosuke finds Kenshin doing the laundry. Kenshin looks up and asks, "Sano, where were you? Glad to see you're okay, that I am."

"Yeah I'm okay," Sano says, "But I must talk to you. I found the girl who was attacked last night. When I finally caught up to her we were ambushed by two ninjas, but we managed to escape. Though I don't remember what happened afterwards. But Kenshin, the Sanada Ninjas are after her. It's been a year since the conflict of the Sanada Ninjas and the Divine Elixir. For a year they were at peace. Why are the Sanada Ninjas out causing trouble again?"

"Hmm…" Kenshin says, "I don't know Sano. But now it sounds like you are involved which means they are probably after you too. Whatever you do, don't let your guard down." Kenshin hangs some shirts to dry. "By the way, who is this woman?"

"Her name is Aneko, she said that the Sanada Ninja's are after her riches," Sanosuke says, "And that's all I really know. She's in danger Kenshin."

"I have the feeling she's connected with these mysterious murders. A man was found dead earlier in his home. The police believe that he was killed in his sleep last night, and that he was in fact German. The strange part is, his wallet was near by and no money was taken. This leads me to believe the Sanada Ninja's are not after money, just like Matsu said. So they are not after Aneko for her riches after all; she's hiding something."

"Then what do we do Kenshin?" Sanosuke asks.

"Well if it's all right with Ms. Kaoru, I'd like for you to bring her here. She will definitely be safer here, and maybe she will tell us what she knows… so the killing can stop," Kenshin says. "Sano, bring this woman Aneko here, I will talk to Ms. Kaoru."

-

"Aneko!" Sanosuke shouts in front of her home. He knocks a few times but no reply. He slides the door open and it is deserted inside. He slides the door closed and begins walking through town. He passes by his apartment complex when he sees three men entering his apartment. "They're after me already…" Sanosuke mumbles to himself. He hides behind a building, trying to devise a plan. He's about to sprint and attack the ninja's when suddenly someone grabs his hand and pulls him back.

"I've been looking for you all morning Sanosuke, I knew they were going to try and find you," she says.

"Aneko, I've been looking for you as well," Sanosuke says, "But first I have to go teach them a lesson for trespassing."

"No we have to ambush them. Hide here and I will make them chase me. They won't expect it, take care of them here," Aneko whispers. She then quickly runs into the open and towards them. One immediately spots her and leaps over to attack. Aneko also leaps into the air and slashes the ninja's arm. He drops his shurikans and falls to the ground. She kicks the ninja and runs towards Sanosuke. She quickly turns and when the other two ninjas were about too, Sanosuke jumps out kicking one in the water and punched the other until he bled and fell onto the ground. "Come with me before they get up," Aneko tells Sanosuke. He follows her to a nearby shrine. "We should be safe here for now," she says, "but I'm sorry for all this…"

"I got myself involved and besides, I haven't been in a fight for a while. Let's just say I refreshed my skill," Sanosuke says, "but why don't you tell me the truth Aneko."

"…What?" Aneko questions.

"Those Sanada Ninja's are not after your riches," Sanosuke says. "And here I am being attacked because of you and I know nothing about you. Enlighten me a little, won't you?"

Aneko lowers her face and shyly says, "I… can't."

"Why not?" Sanosuke asks.

"Because…," Aneko says, "you wouldn't understand. I just can't tell you."

"You're in danger," Sanosuke says, "You need to tell me so I can help you. Why are you going to let danger control your life?"

"You just wouldn't understand!" Aneko says. She begins to run away. Sanosuke grabs her arm. "Let go, please."

"I still don't know what's going on but I will find out," Sanosuke says with aggravation. "But I will regret it later if I never did anything to help you. Stay with me at the Kamiya dojo. You will be safer there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was becoming evening when Sanosuke and Aneko finally reached the Kamiya dojo. When they entered, they saw Kenshin and Kaoru sitting by each other reading the newspaper. They look up and walk over to Sanosuke and Aneko.

"Welcome," Kaoru says, "You must be Aneko. Please stay with us for a little bit. I'm Kaoru Kamiya, owner of this dojo and assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style."

"Uh… thank you, you're very kind," Aneko says. She looks over to Kenshin staring at her closely.

"Um Kenshin, going to introduce yourself?" Kaoru asks.

"Oh right sorry," Kenshin says, "I'm Kenshin Himura. We welcome you here."

"Thank you…" Aneko says, "But it would have been better if I didn't come here, now everyone here is at risk."

"No problem!" Yahiko shouts as he approaches everyone, "No one can beat the Kenshin group!"

Aneko smiles to everyone. "Thank you," she says one last time.

"You look tired," Sanosuke says.

"Oh why don't you take a bath? It'll relax you. C'mon I'll help you get ready for it," Kaoru says, taking Aneko along into the dojo.

"Sanosuke, let's go inside," Kenshin says. Sanosuke and Yahiko follow Kenshin into a room. They sit down. "Sanosuke, rumors say that the woman assassin was spotted with a dagger and has brown eyes and hair."

"What are you saying?" Sanosuke asks, "That you think she's the murderer?"

"Well no, not exactly," Kenshin says, "It's…just by looking at her she fits the description so far. What type of fighting style does she know?"

"I don't know… some sort of ninja-style," Sanosuke says. "But that isn't enough evidence to assume she's the assassin. Why would the Sanada Ninja's be after her then?"

"That's what doesn't make sense," Kenshin says. "But Sano, remember the girl at the festival what ran into you?"

"Wait," Yahiko interrupts, "The little girl… with the pink kimono? Is that who you are talking about Kenshin?"

"Yes Yahiko. Sano, do you remember I got a strange feeling from her? I had the same strange feeling standing next to Aneko. So if my senses are correct, there's something wrong with her. She's hiding something."

"…I don't want to believe that," Sanosuke says. "But I don't know what to believe. I have a feeling myself. I don't think she's the culprit."

"Well we'll have to find out ourselves!" Yahiko says, "We got her to stay here, so we can watch her if she does anything suspicious!"

"Yes I'm afraid so," Kenshin says, "We are going to have to keep a close eye on her. And watch out, trouble might break out here. The Sanada Ninja's will be after her."

Sanosuke stands up and steps outside. He then sits back down outside and gazes at the stars. "Kenshin," Yahiko says, "Why is Sanosuke acting like this?"

"He's worried," Kenshin says, "About Aneko. Leave him alone for now."

-

Meanwhile at the same time, Aneko gazes at the stars while relaxing in the bath tub. "They are kind people…" she tells herself. She smiles to herself, sighs, and closes her eyes. She sits for a couple more minutes, then gets up, dries herself and puts on the her clothes Kaoru cleaned for her. She steps outside, and spots Sanosuke sitting on the porch alone. She hesitates and walks the other way. She runs into Kenshin.

"Aneko, what are you doing?" Kenshin asks.

"Nothing," Aneko says, "I'm looking around. Where is Kaoru? I want to talk to her."

"Inside," Kenshin replies. "Aneko, I've been meaning to ask you…Where are you from?"

"I was born in a little village north of Japan. It probably doesn't exist anymore…" Aneko mutters.

"Your not full Japanese are you? I can tell by your face," Kenshin says.

"Well no, only my mother was Japanese. I don't remember my father too well," Aneko answers. "Kenshin, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed soon."

"Oh well good night then, Aneko," Kenshin replies.

"Good night," Aneko says. She walks inside. She finds Kaoru fixing a bed.

"Oh Aneko," Kaoru says, "I've prepared a bed for you. You can sleep in my room with me."

"Thank you Kaoru," Aneko says, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh?" Kaoru says, "About…?"

"Well first of all, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here at your dojo," Aneko says, "No one has ever been this kind."

"No problem," Kaoru responds as she sits down. "Is there something else on your mind? Here, sit. Let's have a woman to woman talk."

Aneko sits down besides Kaoru. "I wanted to know, if Sanosuke and Kenshin trust me, or feel as though I am a threat."

"I really don't know…" Kaoru says. "Neither of them has said anything. Since you arrived, they've been sitting around in silence. They're just worried."

"But they don't even know me," Aneko says, "And they feel the need to protect me?"

"That's how they are," Kaoru says, "They worry about everyone. That's how Kenshin is. I know he will always be there for me…"

"Are you and Kenshin… together?" Aneko asks.

"…I know we care for each other deeply. Kenshin's not that open… I know one day he will confess his feelings…" Kaoru says.

"He will… I can tell. It must be nice knowing you have someone who truly cares," Aneko says.

"Yes… Kenshin has never let me down. But why do you ask Aneko?" Kaoru asks.

Aneko responds, "I just never had that, my heart still remains empty. Most of my life I fended for myself and no one to be there with me."

"I know that feeling…" Kaoru says, "My mother died when I was very young… then one day my father left me… for years I was alone. Then I found all these friends. I'm grateful."

"My father left when I was very young and I was never accepted by my mother. I had a younger sister, she was the only person I lived for," Aneko says, "But I had to leave. I never saw her again."

"That's terrible…" Kaoru says, "Why did you have to lea-."

They were interrupted by the sound of two swords colliding. "They're here..." Aneko says." Aneko and Kaoru both pick up their weapons and slide open the door. It was a dark, foggy night; they couldn't see fifteen feet away. Kaoru lights a lantern and they run towards the sound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin shouts as he misses hitting Matsu.

"Where is she?" Matsu shouts to Kenshin. "I came alone as you can see. I have a simple request; give me the woman. Otherwise I will be back with reinforcements."

"You can forget it!" Sanosuke shouts. "Leave before I pound you with my fists!"

Matsu is about to attack when suddenly he's tripped over and falls to the ground. Matsu can barely see through the fog but realizes it's Aneko.

"You are here for me; your opponent will be me," Aneko shouts. "Stand up and fight me, or leave."

"I see you won't give up so easily. Very well, you just put everyone here in danger. I will be back," Matsu says as he runs off. He disappears out of site.

Kenshin walks up to Aneko, "Don't worry; we'll be ready for them. You did the right thing."

"They're very persistent," Sanosuke says. "I doubt they'll be coming back tonight. The fog is growing thicker."

"Let's get some rest," Kaoru says, "good night everyone."

-

"Breakfast!" Megumi says, "Here I made some for everyone." She brings out a plate full of maki.

"All right!" Yahiko shouts. He starts munching on the food. Everyone begins to eat.

"So did everyone sleep well?" Kaoru asks. "I feel rested."

"The usual for me, no different than any other night," Kenshin says.

"Kenshin, maybe it's time you slept in an actual bed and not against the wall," Kaoru says. Everyone starts to laugh, except Sanosuke, who is quietly eating.

"What's with you Sano? I've eaten more than you," Yahiko says.

"For all we know, the Sanada Ninja's can be planning something right now and we are defenseless. They could be watching us right now," Sano says until he's interrupted by Kaoru.

"Calm down Sanosuke," Kaoru says, "I doubt they'd attack in broad daylight. You're panicking like a little kid. Why I'd say you like Aneko the way you keep thinking of her safety."

Sanosuke blushes right red, "No, that isn't right at all! Shut up!" He starts eating quickly.

"Ha-ha, look at Sanosuke, he's turning redder than an apple," Yahiko says. Sanosuke sucker-punches Yahiko. "Ow I was kidding." Everyone begins to laugh.

-

Aneko opens her eyes. She leans forward yawning and stretches her arms. She adjusts her clothing and fixes her hair. Opening the door, she spots everyone enjoying breakfast. She walks over to the group.

"Good morning everyone," Aneko says. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course!" Kaoru says, "Here have some food."

"It's my specialty," Megumi says. "I'm Megumi Takani; I'm the doctor down at the clinic."

"I've heard of you, everyone speaks of how good of a doctor you are. It's inspiring," she says, "My name is Aneko." She takes a bite of the food. "Wow this is good."

"Thank you," Megumi says.

"Yeah Megumi, you got to tell me the recipe," Kaoru says.

"Even if she did, it would be no use Kaoru," Yahiko says, "It would still taste like rotten radishes."

"Very funny Yahiko," Kaoru says, "Keep up with the jokes and see if you ever get lessons from me again."

"Yeah! That still wouldn't make you a better cook," Yahiko says sarcastically.

"Well excuse me," Megumi says, "I better get back to the clinic. Bye everyone!"

"Wait Megumi, I'll come with you," Kaoru says, "I need to get some supplies in town." Megumi and Kaoru begin to walk. "Aneko, would you like to join me?"

"No I'll stay here," Aneko says as she nudges Kenshin, "Kenshin, why don't you join? Don't you think two young women would need a bodyguard? And Kaoru might need some help on the way back." Aneko smiles at Kaoru and gives her the 'thumbs-up.'

"Well I suppose," Kenshin says, "Will you be all right here?"

"Yes I'd like to just sit and relax," Aneko says, "Now go."

"Ok then," Kenshin says, "Sanosuke and Yahiko, watch over this place."

"Sure thing Kenshin!" Yahiko shouts.

Sanosuke just nods his head. Kenshin, Kaoru and Megumi leave the dojo. Aneko stands up and picks up the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Sanosuke asks.

"It would be rude if I didn't clean up, I can tell you don't do much around here," Aneko says humorously. She walks into the dojo with the dishes. Sanosuke just sits around while Yahiko practices with his kendo stick. She soon returns and watches Yahiko train.

"So is Kaoru teaching you the Kamiya Kasshin style?" She asks.

"Yes, I don't want to admit it but she's a good teacher," Yahiko says. "The Kamiya Kasshin style is all about helping people, and defending them without using a real sword."

"That's an interesting sword style," Aneko says, "I like it. A sword that protects…"

"Yup! And one day, I'll be as good as Kenshin! I'll help people with this!" Yahiko shouts and accidentally hits Sanosuke's leg.

"Watch there you point that," Sanosuke says.

"What about you Aneko? What type of sword style do you use?" Yahiko asks.

"Ha-ha, it's just traditional Ninjitsu. My mother taught it to me when I was very young. I mastered it at ten years old. I haven't practiced it in a while though; I'm probably a little rusty."

"Wow Ninjitsu," Yahiko says, "The only people I've heard to know Ninjitsu are the Sanada Ninjas, and it's rare to see it in this era."

"That's true," Aneko says, "Would you like a few lessons on it? I don't have anything else to do."

"Sure!" Yahiko shouts, "That'd be great!"

Sanosuke watches Aneko kindly instruct Yahiko, thinking to himself, _"She can't be the assassin…but the only Ninjitsu survivors are the Sanada Ninjas…" _ He watches Aneko. _"She can't be…"_

-

Meanwhile Kaoru and Kenshin begin walking towards home after shopping for supplies. "I think I got two week's worth of food, I think that's good enough," Kaoru tells Kenshin.

"You aren't carrying this Ms. Kaoru, it feels like a month's worth," Kenshin says with a chuckle.

"Oh don't complain you freeloader," Kaoru says, "Ahh, what a beautiful day it is…"

They continue to walk together enjoying the warm weather until they run into a familiar face.

"Kenshin and Kaoru," a man says.

"Juro," Kaoru says, "How are you? Have your wounds healed?"

"Yes they have. I feel great," Juro says. "How are you two?"

"Fine," Kenshin says, "Glad to see you are all right."

"Yes thank you," Juro says. He picks up one of Kaoru's bags. "Here let me help you, it looks like you could use another hand."

"Oh why thank you Juro," Kaoru says. "Let's go, we aren't that far from the dojo."

-

"Very good Yahiko," Aneko says, "You're a natural."

"Of course, I get it from my father. He was an awesome Samurai during the revolution," Yahiko replies.

"I'm sure he was," Aneko says, "Ready to learn another technique?"

"Yeah!" Yahiko shouts.

-

"So lately there haven't been any murders," Juro says. "No one knows why, or even why these murders occurred. I'm just glad I survived."

"That might be so, but I don't think it's all over with," Kenshin says.

"I doubt it, the assassin is still loose," Juro says. Kenshin, Kaoru and Juro finally reach the dojo. Juro sees Aneko and Yahiko in a fighting stance, thinking Aneko is about to fight Yahiko. He points at Aneko and shouts, "There she is! That's the assassin!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"There she is!" Juro shouts.

Aneko drops her arms. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Why are you at this dojo, assassin? Have you come to kill everyone here!"

"…I'm not an assassin," Aneko says with fear.

"Kenshin, that's the assassin who tried killing me! That's the dagger!" Juro shouts. He rushes towards Aneko and tries to punch her. She grabs his arm and flips him onto the ground. "She's going to kill me this time!"

"Shut up," Aneko says, "You think I'm going to let you punch me without defending myself? I'm not the person you think I am."

"Liar!" Juro shouts. "I remember it; you were wearing your hair up in buns and wearing black. You changed clothing and your hair style to mask your identity. No one else around here looks similar to you!"

"Cut it out!" Yahiko screams. "You're the one lying!" Yahiko leaps into the air and swipes Juro with his kendo stick. Juro falls unconscious.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru shouts. "What did you do that for? That isn't in the teachings of the Kamiya Kasshin style!"

"I know Kaoru, but the guy wouldn't shut up," Yahiko replies, "He was starting to bug me."

Sanosuke stands up, "Someone here is lying. It's either that moron or you Aneko. Who is it?"

"He's got me mistaken," Aneko says. "You don't trust me, at all."

"How am I suppose too!" Sanosuke shouts. "Each time something happens with the murders and the Sanada Ninjas, it always leads up to you!"

"Fine!" Aneko shouts. "I'll deal with this myself! I don't need anyone's help!" She leaps over the fence and runs off.

"Damnit! Get back here!" Sanosuke says. He starts chasing her.

"We have to go after them!" Kaoru shouts. She and Yahiko begin to run but Kenshin pulls them back.

"What are you doing! You're just going to let them run off!" Kaoru shouts to Kenshin.

"Yeah Kenshin what are you thinking!" Yahiko shouts afterwards.

"They need to resolve this on their own," Kenshin says calmly. "She needs to confess to Sanosuke. I already know that Aneko isn't the assassin…that I do."

"How do you know?" Kaoru asks. "I didn't think so, but how do you know for sure?"

"At first you'd think she was… each time someone was killed she was out of site. For the past days she's been here with us. No murders have occurred for days. Someone is setting her up," Kenshin explains. "Besides, she has a kind heart. It isn't of a murderer."

"I didn't think about that…" Kaoru says, "Neither did Sanosuke."

"Yeah but where are they going Kenshin?" Yahiko asks. "Aren't you worried the Sanada Ninjas will attack them?"

"Let's hope not," Kenshin says.

"Yeah," Kaoru says. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Should I prepare us dinner?"

"No," Yahiko says, "Kenshin should." Yahiko sticks out his tongue at Kaoru. Kaoru and Yahiko beat each other up while walking inside. Kenshin, behind them, hears something and turns to his left. He spots a shadowy figure by the trees, it runs off.

"C'mon Kenshin," Kaoru says, "Help me prepare dinner."

Kenshin shrugs it off for the time being and goes inside to help Kaoru.

-

"Aneko! Stop!" Sanosuke shouts, continuing to chase Aneko. She continues to run, ignoring him. Aneko begins to cross a bridge until she sees Matsu and four other ninja's on the other side. She stops in the middle. Sanosuke shouts, "Aneko, this side!"

"I don't need your help!" Aneko shouts to Sanosuke. She climbs onto the ledge of the bridge.

"Don't do it!" Sanosuke shouts. He starts running towards her.

"If all of you are after me, come and get me!" Aneko shouts. She dives into the water.

"Damnit!" Sanosuke shouts. He hesitates for a second, and then jumps into the water.

A ninja watches them swim through the water, "What do we do Matsu?" he asks.

"I know where the current is taking them," Matsu answers, "We'll meet up with them there and surprise them. Besides, we can't get the gunpowder wet…"

-

With the intense tides, the waves push Aneko and Sanosuke straight down the channel. The tides are too strong for both of them to steer themselves onto the land. The weight of the waves pushes Aneko underwater and begins to drown. Sanosuke takes a deep breath and swims after her. He catches her before she could fall any deeper, but when he returns up to the surface, he realizes she's unconscious. He holds onto her arm as the waves continue to push them forward. Up ahead, he sees a dead tree in the water that fell when a storm snapped it from the trunk. Approaching it, he grabs onto it with his free hand and pulls Aneko onto the tree. He pulls himself onto the tree and puts Aneko onto his back. He climbs onto land and rests for a second.

He tries shaking Aneko but she doesn't move. "Wake up…" He says, trying to shake her back to consciousness. Aneko still lays unconscious. He puts his hand on top of her heart. "She's still breathing…" He sits there, trying to come up with an idea. He looks around. They are surrounded by trees and the only thing he can hear is the sound of the trickling water of the current behind him. "Where are we…? I've never seen this place before." He examines the forest once again. He pulls Aneko up onto his back and proceeds north, into the forest.

-

"Kenshin, it's getting late…" Kaoru says, "I'm worried." They are sitting on the porch looking at the sky.

"Ms. Kaoru, we can only wait for now," Kenshin says. "I think they will be all right. I have a good feeling, that I do."

Kaoru smiles at Kenshin. "All right," she whispers. She wraps her arms around Kenshin and closes her eyes. Kenshin kisses Kaoru's forehead and leans on her.

-

Meanwhile, Sanosuke continues to walk slowly, deeper into the forest. The full moon shines from the sky and for a while, there is nothing but silence. Moment's later, Sanosuke spots orange flames ahead. Squinting his eyes, he sees four torches. "Matsu…" he mumbles.

He begins to walk closer until he steps onto a pile of branches, stirring a huge crunch sound. The five ninja's suddenly stop walking. Sanosuke freezes.

"What was that?" one of them asks.

"Sounds like it's coming from over there…" another one says. He points towards Sanosuke's direction.

Sanosuke begins to run. Matsu signals the others to run towards his direction. Sanosuke can barely see ahead of him but follows the sound of water. The sound got louder, and found himself in front of a waterfall. He runs through it and behind the pouring water, he finds a cave. He places Aneko down and sits quietly. Through the water he sees the four orange lights pass by. Minutes later they were no where in site.

"Damnit, we lost them," Matsu says. "It's too dark, let's find them in the morning. They won't find their way out of this forest so easily…"

Sanosuke takes a deep breath and leans against the rocks. He looks over to Aneko, who still lays unconscious. He walks out of the cave.

-

Hours pass, and Aneko finally wakes up. Immediately she sees flowers surrounding the walls of the cave, amazed. She notices her kimono top is missing, and all she's wearing is her pants and her bandages she wrapped around her chest. She looks over and sees the rest of her clothes above the fire.

"You were going to catch a cold in those wet clothes," Sanosuke calmly says.

"…Thanks…" Aneko mutters, "My head hurts…"

"You should eat something," Sanosuke says, handing her a cooked fish on a stick.

Aneko takes a bite. "Where are we…?" she asks. "What happened? The only thing I remember is diving off the bridge."

"You blacked out in the water; we got washed up onto land, and chased by Sanada Ninjas. We'll have to stay here for the night; they still might be out looking for you," Sanosuke says, refusing to look at her.

Aneko looks down for second. She looks back at Sanosuke. "I put you through this, I'm sorry."

Sanosuke doesn't respond. He sits quietly by the fire. Aneko scoots closer to the fire and scratches her right shoulder. She notices her wound healed, and sees her tattoo of a shuriken.

"You saw my tattoo, yet you never asked about it…" Aneko softly says.

Sanosuke looks over. "I'll ask now then. Why do you have the Sanada Ninja seal tattooed onto your shoulder?"

Aneko looks down. "I was a Sanada Ninja… In fact, I was going to be crowned as leader. Eleven years before the revolution started my father was studying abroad here in Japan where he met my mother. I was born the following year however; my father had to return to his homeland because of Japan becoming an isolated country under Lord Tokugawa's rule. Year's passed and I began training under my mother, but she later married a samurai and had another child. She was too busy caring for it, so I finished my training under my grandfather who during the time was Leader of the Sanada Ninjas. He had no son by blood, so I was suppose to be appointed as the next leader. That never happened… my step sister trained under my mother but never finished. However she was appointed leader and is still the leader till this day... The Sanada Ninja's were never evil or corrupted like this until she became leader."

Sanosuke looks at Aneko sympathetically, "Why didn't you become leader?"

"I left Japan when I was ten years old. I went to search for my father in his country. I never found him, but I never came back to Japan until now. After hearing news that the Sanada Ninjas formed alliances with the Black Knights and tried taking over Japan from my father's country, I had to return. I have to stop my sister, and redeem the name of the Sanada Ninjas."

"Where was your father from?" Sanosuke asks.

"Germany…" Aneko answers with a sob.

Sanosuke comes over to Aneko and holds her, rubbing her back as tears streamed down her face. "I remember…" Sanosuke softly says, "Fighting the Black Knights and the Sanada Ninja's to save the Divine Elixir a year ago. Your sister is Misanagi Moriya… she's the assassin. Why is she killing Germans?"

"I don't know…" Aneko says still sobbing, "That's what I trying to find out… I must stop her…"

"I will help you," Sanosuke says, "I will...don't you worry." Sanosuke embraces Aneko, lifts her chin up, and wipes the tears from her eyes. They gaze into each other's eyes, and Sanosuke leans in to kiss Aneko. Sanosuke lowers her onto the ground holding her, and continues to kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following morning Aneko wakes up covered by Sanosuke's white shirt. She looks around and doesn't see Sanosuke anywhere. The fire burned out, so she quickly put her clothes back on to keep herself warm. She picks up his shirt and her dagger, and climbs out of the cave and away from the waterfalls. She looks around, but she sees no one. She frowns and sits down on a rock, trying to pull herself together as she wipes a tear from her face. She then hears the sound of footsteps behind her. Coming from the forest she sees Sanosuke.

"Where did you go? I thought you left…," Aneko says.

"I wouldn't leave you… I went searching into the forest. There's a road up ahead, we should see where that takes us," he says. He looks at Aneko's face. "I'm sorry…"

"…For what?" Aneko says.

"I shouldn't have gotten emotionally or romantically involved," Sanosuke says.

Aneko looks up to Sanosuke. "Don't be sorry," she says, "I'm glad you did." She gives him his shirt and he puts it on. "Anyway, I think I know where we are. We are not too far away from the fort."

"We have to go back to the dojo. Everyone there is worried," Sanosuke says.

"Then we have a long way to go, we better eat first," she says.

After eating breakfast, Sanosuke and Aneko begin their journey back to the dojo. They make their way onto a road and head south.

-

It's not until dusk that they return to the dojo. When Kaoru sees them, she immediately runs over.

"You two are back safely! You don't know how happy I am!" Kaoru shouts.

Yahiko steps outside and runs over, "You guys are back!" Yahiko shouts, "It's about time!"

Kenshin walks over and looks to Sanosuke, "I knew you two would be all right."

"Yeah but what took you so long?" Kaoru says. "Tell us over dinner."

-

Everyone was sitting together eating dinner. Aneko had explained everything about herself and the connection with the Sanada Ninja's.

"I see," Kenshin says, "Misanagi was the one murdering innocent people. There must be a reason…"

"Could it be…," Kaoru says, "That it has something to do with the Black Knights?"

"Possibly," Kenshin says, "We'll have to find out."

"Which means we have to get inside the fort…and find her," Yahiko says.

"It won't be that easy," Aneko says, "The fort is heavily guarded, I'm sure of it."

Suddenly the sound of a large crash comes from outside.

"What was that?" Sanosuke asks.

"We have company," Kenshin says, "Sano, let's go. Yahiko, run and go find the police!"

They run outside to find Matsu and four other ninja's breaking the main entrance's gate. They barge in and immediately attack Kenshin and Sanosuke.

Without Kenshin and Sanosuke noticing, Matsu sneaks inside the dojo and looks for Aneko. Kaoru sees him and tries to hit him but Matsu quickly dodges and pushes her away. He punches Aneko's face and ties with her rope. He runs out of the dojo.

"Kenshin! Sanosuke!" Kaoru shouts. "He's getting away!"

Matsu runs around carrying Aneko tied to his back and the two of the ninja's stop fighting and run to follow. The other two get into their fighting stance.

"Orders from Matsu," One of them says, "We can't let you escape."

"You bastards!" Sanosuke shouts. "Kenshin I'll care take of this one, take care of the other."

"Right Sano," Kenshin shouts.

Sanosuke attacks the ninja by trying to punch him but the ninja evades and kicks him across his back. Sanosuke quickly regains his balance and in a split second the ninja is about to attack him but Sanosuke clenches his fist and uses the Futae No Kiwami technique. The ninja falls to the ground unconscious. Kenshin continues to defend against the ninja's attacks then slashes the ninja's side. He falls to the ground with a couple ribs smashed.

Sanosuke grabs the ninjas shirt, "Tell me!" he screams, "Are they taking her to your fort!" The ninja refuses to answer. "Tell me!" he repeats.

"Does it matter?" the ninja finally replies. "Even if you eventually make it to the fort, she'll already be dead."

"She's going to be killed!" Sanosuke shouts, "You bastards! You all have disgraced the name of the Sanada Ninja's!" He punches the ninja's face. Suddenly the police arrive.

"Arrest those two!" Kawaji Toshiyoshi, Police Chief, shouts to his men. The two ninja's are arrested and taken away.

"Good job Yahiko," Kenshin says.

"No problem," Yahiko replies.

"Excellent," Toshiyoshi says, "Now since we have official evidence, I will get a search warrant ready and investigate the Sanada Ninja's fort."

"There isn't enough time!" Sanosuke shouts, "I'm going after them!"

"Wait Sano," Kenshin says, "Where is their fort?"

"Somewhere up north, I think I know," Sanosuke replies, "We better go now!"

"Stop right there," Toshiyoshi shouts, "You will need horses to travel faster. Get there as soon as possible. I will go get a search warrant; the police force will meet you up there and aid you."

"Thank you," Kenshin says, "Everyone, to the fort!" They take three horses from the police and begin galloping north towards the Sanada Ninja's fort.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

"It should be somewhere up ahead!" Sanosuke shouts, leading Kenshin and Kaoru up the path.

"Seems like we've been riding forever!" Yahiko shouts, sitting behind Kaoru.

"Oh stop complaining Yahiko," Kaoru shouts, "We're almost there!"

They all continue up the path until they reach the end of the forest. The only thing in site was a long swerving path that leads to the fort. Everyone halts.

"It seems that there is only one entrance into the fort," Kenshin remarks. "And that's this path…"

"Well let's get going!" Sanosuke says.

"Let's get Aneko back!" Yahiko shouts.

Sanosuke pulls the reins and goes first, "Show no mercy to anyone!"

Everybody else begins to follow behind him. Getting closer to the entrance, they see a thick wall of wood barricading the main entrance. The guarding Ninja's spot this, and alert the other guards.

Kenshin gallops ahead, "Let me take care of that!" he shouts. He jumps off the horse, flips his reverse bladed sword and shouts, "Hi Ryu Sen!" The wood instantly falls apart and everyone enters the fort.

The Ninja's immediately begin attacking. Kenshin runs in front of Sanosuke, Kaoru and Yahiko and throws all of them off balance with the Dou Ryu Sen technique. Then Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru and Yahiko begin fighting everyone with their weapons.

After managing to defeat the guards quickly, they soon catch the attention of Matsu, who comes out of the main building of the fort.

"If you want to pass, you will have to defeat me," Matsu shouts.

"Where are you keeping Aneko?" Kenshin shouts, "We don't want to fight you."

"Tough luck," Matsu says, "The only way you're going to find out is if you defeat me."

"Very well then," Kenshin says as he's about to unsheathe his sword.

He is stopped by Sanosuke. "Wait Kenshin," Sanosuke says, "I want to fight him."

"All right Sanosuke," Kenshin says. He steps back.

"All right, prepare to cry for mercy!" Sanosuke shouts to Matsu. They begin to fight.

-

"They're here!" Aneko shouts as she hears Sanosuke's voice screaming to Matsu. Aneko was in a small empty room tied to a pole from rope tied around her waist and arms. In the corner of the room, rusted spears hung on the wall. She swings her legs onto the wall and pushes back. Repeating it a couple times caused the wooden pole to snap and Aneko instantly crashed onto the floor. Drops of blood from her head began to fall onto her clothes and stain them red. The impact caused the spears to slam onto the ground. Aneko rolled the pole onto the spears and began to saw through the rope. 

-

Meanwhile the fight between Sanosuke and Matsu continues. Both grow weaker, covered with wounds all over their aching bodies. Sanosuke grabs Matsu's arms and knees him to the chest, then Matsu frees himself and counters with an upper cut to the chin. Grabbing his hair, Sanosuke falls to the ground. His red headband is ripped off, falling to the ground completely stained with blood. Sanosuke rolls to dodge Matsu's attack. He quickly gets up and kicks the back of his leg. Matsu stumbles and then falls to the ground when Sanosuke follows up with two punches.

"You're mine now," Sanosuke shouts.

"Not quite…" Matsu says. He pulls a small pistol from the inside of his sash. Kenshin runs quickly and cuts the pistol in half. Gunpowder and the broken pistol fall to the ground.

"Too late," Matsu says. A big red circle forms on Sanosuke's left shoulder. He grabs his shoulder in agony with blood dripping all over his hand.

Sanosuke clenches his fists and shouts, "No, my right hand is what processes the Futae No Kiwami." Without hesitation, Sanosuke runs to Matsu and punches him straight to the chest. Matsu flies across and hits the wall, sliding down unconscious.

Kaoru runs up to Sanosuke, "Will you be okay?" she asks sincerely.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Sanosuke says. "That doesn't matter now, let's go find her."

They step over a few unconscious ninja's and proceed into the fort.

-

Aneko suddenly stops trying to saw the rope. "There's too much rope…" she mutters. Nevertheless she continues. The motion of her arms becomes slower and slower. Sweat runs off her face as she takes in deep breaths. She takes a minute rest and continues to saw.

-

"Aneko!" Sanosuke shouts. "Where are you! Aneko!"

In the distance, Aneko can faintly hear Sanosuke's voice shouting her name. She gather's up her strength and shouts "Sanosuke!"

"I can hear her," Kenshin says, "It's coming from that way." He points to his right and begin running straight down a long hall of rooms.

"Which one is it Kenshin?" Yahiko asks. "Look how many rooms there are!"

"Start searching them!" Sanosuke shouts.

"No," Kenshin says, "Some of them can be traps."

"Sanosuke!" Aneko shouts again.

"Wait…" Kaoru says, "It sounds like it's coming from below us…"

"Impossible, this is the first floor!" Sanosuke says. "There's nothing but wood and dirt beneath us!"

"Then it's hidden," Kenshin replies. "Stand back everyone!"

Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke stand back as Kenshin unsheathes his sword and screams "Dou Ryu Sen!" Suddenly dirt and boards of wood fly into the air and into the direction of the slash from the pressure. There is nothing but dirt path and broken walls in front of their eyes. Kenshin slowly walks across the hall, randomly pounding the ground with his feet.

"What is he doing…?" Yahiko asks.

"I think…" Kaoru says, "He's looking for a hollow area in the ground…"

"Oh I get it!" Yahiko shouts, "That must be where Aneko is!"

Towards the end of the hall, Kenshin stops pounding his feet. He lifts his sword into the air, screaming "Ryu Tsui Sen – Zan!" He pierces through the ground with his sword and jumps out of the way. His pierce reveals a hole, with dirt pouring into a dark hidden room. He continues to slash the ground and at the bottom, finds a pile of dirt on top of spears and a long wooden pole. He sees the dirt shuffle around slightly and immediately jumps inside. He pushes the dirt aside and finds Aneko's motionless arm…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Is she in there Kenshin?" Kaoru shouts. She runs towards the hole.

"Yeah I need to get her out quickly!" Kenshin shouts. He rushes to dig her out with his hands and finally uncovers her body from the dirt. "Sanosuke, give me a hand!" he shouts again.

Sanosuke lays on the edge, grabs a hold of Aneko and pulls her up.

He silently holds her; looking at her, brushing the dirt from her face.

"Is she…" Yahiko begins to ask, but doesn't finish the sentence.

No one responds. They all stare at all the cuts, bruises, rope burn and blood stained on her cold body. Kenshin stares at Sanosuke's depressed expression.

"She struggled… a lot," Kaoru says as she begins to weep. "It isn't fair…"

"Do you think…-" Yahiko says, "She was dead before we got to her…? I couldn't imagine Kenshin killing her…"

"Yahiko…" Kaoru says, "Don't say that…"

Everyone is frozen from shock. The last rays of light fade away from their faces as the moon slowly rose to the top of the sky. Then the sound of the creaking floor caught their attention down the hall. A shadowy figure approached their direction.

"Whose there!" Kenshin shouts.

A lantern flickers on and the face of a man appears; he shines the light lantern Aneko. Her face illuminates into a warm, orange hue.

Kaoru observes the unfamiliar face; he has a black ponytail, bulky physique and a Sanada Ninja uniform. He gently stares at Aneko. "Who are you?" Kaoru asks.

Kenshin looks at his face. "If I recall correctly," Kenshin says assertively, "You are Kaita."

"…Kaita?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes," Kaita replies, "Do not worry, I am not here to harm any of you."

"Then want do you want!" Sanosuke shouts with aggression. "Your damn plan worked! She's dead!"

Kaita explains, "I was not involved in this. Our leader, Misanagi… lost her mind. She brain-washed the ninja's to cooperate with her plan. However if you're looking for her, she is not here. Because you defeated her guards, she and the rest of the Sanada Ninja's escaped through a secret passage."

"What the heck is her plan?" Yahiko asks.

"To wipe out the entire German race…," Kaita answers.

"Killing her sister just because she was half German is unjustifiable," Kenshin lectures, "She should repent for risking the ninja's lives, darkening the name of the Sanada Ninja's, destroying the Divine Elixir and given another chance of life after Schneider saved it."

"That isn't important right now," Kaita replies, "We must save Aneko. There is still hope."

"But she's dead… we can't do anything about it," Yahiko says.

"The Divine Elixir…," Kaita says, "Not only did it bring eternal life and youth but it also revives life."

"But even if that is true, the Divine Elixir was destroyed," Kaoru says.

"We were able to salvage a little amount," Kaita says, "It's enough to save her."

"Tell me…," Sanosuke furiously asks, "Why are you helping us now!"

"It is true I honor Misanagi, but forever will I be loyal to Aneko," Kaita explains, "She was my childhood friend, my first instructor, my mentor…my leader."

"Where is the last of the Elixir?" Kenshin asks.

"For it to survive, it was planted behind a waterfall east of here," Kaita says.

"Is that there Misanagi is heading?" Kaoru asks, "To prevent us from getting it?"

"I actually don't know…," Kaita says.

"Where is this waterfall?" Kenshin asks.

"…I don't know the answer to that either," Kaita says. "But there isn't much time. She's going to start decomposing."

"It's about two miles east from here," Sanosuke says, "Hear that? It's the sound of flowing water. We better get going."

Sanosuke pulls Aneko's body onto his shoulder and everyone exits through the way they came in. When they come outside, a sum of fifty torches held by Sanada Ninja's surround the fort. All of them bow down when they see Aneko's body.

"What's going on!" Kaita shouts. "What do you want!"

One of the ninja's steps forward. "Kaita, we could not take orders from Misanagi any longer. We will face our consequences with dignity. We have lead Misanagi away from the Elixir. Go, and save our true leader. We shall repent our sins for the rest of our lives like Kenshin Himura… if we are not executed. We will live our lives as wanderers!"

Police officers in the background begin arresting all the Sanada Ninjas. Toshiyoshi walks to the group. "All of them will spend five years in prison for assisting murder. Thank you for your help," he says. He whistles to four men, who bring over four horses. "Here, you need these. Now go. We'll take it from here."

"Thank you Sir," Kenshin says picking up a few torches. "Everyone, grab one and let's get going."

-

Kenshin, Kaoru, Kaita, Yahiko and Sanosuke carrying Aneko travel through the forest pushing the horses as fast as they can go. It's not until the middle of the night that they reach the water fall. When they all reach there they all gasp as they watch the water pour down with the moon's light reflecting through it and illuminating a spectrum of colors.

"It's so beautiful…" Kaoru comments.

Sanosuke mounts off his horse and pulls Aneko's body back onto his shoulder. "All right, I'm going in." He heads towards the waterfall and walks right through it. He looks around and observes the flowers once again. He brushes his hand passed the flower petals and lays Aneko down. He detaches the plant's bud from its stem and holds it in his hand. The rest of the group wanders inside.

"Wow this is even more beautiful…" Kaoru says.

"The Elixir looks exactly the same as before when Yutaro was with us…" Yahiko murmurs.

"Kaita, what do I do with this?" Sanosuke asks, holding out his hand with the flower bud.

"The serum must be extracted," Kaita says. "I'm not sure how though…"

"Give it to Kenshin, he knows," Yahiko says.

"Actually… I don't have the slightest clue…" Kenshin replies.

"Only Megumi would know how to do this…," Yahiko says.

"Here, give it to me," Kaoru says. "I remember watching Megumi extract the one for Doctor Hans."

"Kaoru, you watch Megumi cook food and you never get it right! It still tastes bad!"

"Oh grow up Yahiko!" Kaoru shouts.

"Oh c'mon, even Sanosuke would agree!" Yahiko shouts with laughter.

Sanosuke gives the bud to Yahiko. "Give it to her," he says.

Yahiko stops laughing. "Sorry," he says.

"I'm going to need to do this outside, I'll need a couple of materials," Kaoru says, "I'll be back as soon as I can." She walks outside.

"I'll come with you, someone might be out there," Kenshin says. He follows her.

Yahiko yawns for a second. He looks over at Sanosuke, who instantly falls asleep. "He must be tired…it's been rough for him," Yahiko says.

"Yeah," Kaita says. "It's hard."

"What's hard?" Yahiko asks.

"Losing someone dear to you," Kaita replies.

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Yahiko anxiously asks.

"To tell you the truth… it's never been proven. It might just be a myth. We'll have to see…"

Yahiko looks down, takes a deep breath and says, "I would hate for them to hear this, but Sanosuke, Kenshin, Kaoru and everyone else back home are like the family I never had… I hate watching Sanosuke in despair like this…"

Kenshin and Kaoru, near the waterfall, overhear Yahiko's last comment. "Yahiko has certainly grown up, that he has." Kenshin tells Kaoru with a smile, while she makes the extract.

-

An hour passes and Kenshin and Kaoru return back into the cave with a little piece of hallow bamboo with leaves covering the bottom. "It's finished," Kaoru says.

"Is that the extract?" Yahiko asks.

"Yeah, we had to pour it somewhere," Kaoru says, "Kaita, how do we give it to her?"

"Hmm… with her status… we need to cut her and place it on the wound. It should absorb through her blood and go to her heart," Kaita says. "Here, give it to me."

The conversation wakes Sanosuke up. He's too tired to move, so he watches Kaita lift his dagger and slice her arm. He pours a little into the wound, and repeats it again on the other arm and legs.

"That should do it," Kaita says. "All we can do now is wait."

"I'm going to sleep," Yahiko says, "Night." He huddles himself and quickly falls asleep.

"Himura," Kaita says, "I shall go keep watch." He stands up and walks out.

"Good night Kenshin," Kaoru says. She leans down and rests her head on her arms. Kenshin lies next to her and places his arms around her. Soon after they fall asleep, Sanosuke stands up, stares at Aneko and walks out to join Kaita.

"Kaita…" Sanosuke says as he sits down besides him, "I wanted to thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. Thank Kaoru for making the extract. But get some rest, you had a long day," Kaita says.

"Will you be all right?" Sanosuke asks.

"I'll be fine," Kaita says, "now go."

Sanosuke walks back inside and quickly falls back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Morning arrives and Sanosuke wakes up from his sleep. He looks around; he hears everyone outside but looks over to where Aneko laid. She was still at the same spot she was left. He touches her neck. "No pulse…," he mutters. He stands up and pounds the cave's wall with his fist. He walks outside to find Yahiko, Kaoru, Kenshin and Kaita eating.

"Sanosuke…," Kaoru says. "Join us."

Sanosuke just sits on the nearest rock and buries his face under his hands.

Yahiko turns to Kenshin, "We tried everything…"

"Poor Sanosuke… I thought he finally found someone…" Kaoru says.

"For centuries the ancestors of the Sanada Ninja's protected the Divine Elixir, then it was just a myth after all…," Kaita says.

"There isn't much else we can do for her… except give her a proper burial," Kenshin says.

"And stop Misanagi," Yahiko says.

"Speaking of…" Kaita says, "Look." He points to a small figure approaching them. She has brown pig tails, vicious brown eyes and black attire. "Misanagi…"

"I finally found you," Misanagi says. "Kaita, you will pay for your treason."

"Whoa, look how much she and Aneko resemble," Yahiko says, "No wonder Aneko was mistaken…"

Sanosuke looks up, and shouts where he's standing, "What the hell do you want now!"

"It's not noon yet," Misanagi says. "I will finish it here."

"Not noon? What do you mean by that?" Yahiko shouts.

Kenshin looks up to the sun. "When it's noon, it's when the sun's rays are strongest…"

"But what happens?" Yahiko says. "So what?"

"Wait…," Kaoru says. "Look, behind Sanosuke."

The direct rays from the sun gleam through the waterfall, hitting the Divine Elixir inside the waterfall.

"What's going on!" Yahiko shouts.

A bright light from the cave expands through the water.

"It's working…" Kaita says. "Cover your eyes!"

Everyone closes their eyes and looks away. The light becomes extremely brighter then suddenly disappears. The waterfall flowing turns back into its clear color again.

"What… just happened?" Kaoru says.

In that instant, Aneko stands and walks in the middle of the pouring water, closing her eyes. The water washes the stained blood away and soaks off the wounds.

"She is revitalized…" Kaita says, "It's amazing how nature's spirit works."

"Aneko…," Sanosuke says standing near by.

"Sanosuke, the forest spirits want me here," Aneko says. She walks to Sanosuke and grabs his hands, holding them tightly. The water dripping onto his skin washes away his cuts and bruises. "In a dream they told me I wasn't ready to die yet," she says.

"Aneko...," Sanosuke whispers. He pulls Aneko closer and wraps his arms around her.

Misanagi throws a shurikan pointed at Aneko.

"Watch out!" Kaoru shouts.

The shurikan hit's Aneko right shoulder. Blood drips off her arm, as Aneko tears it out of her shoulder. "Misanagi…," she says. "The Sanada Ninja's are no more," looking at the gash across her shoulder. The tattoo wasn't visible but covered with blood. She begins walking towards Misanagi. "For centuries the Sanada Ninja's protected the Divine Elixir and what have you done? Destroyed over half of it and betrayed your ancestors."

"Shut up," Misanagi says. "Now Die!" She charges with her dagger but Aneko quickly leaps and lands behind Misanagi. Misanagi turns around and swipes Aneko but misses.

"I don't want to fight you," Aneko says.

"Shut up!" Misanagi shouts. She leaps into the air about to perform an aerial attack but Aneko dodges. She lands and Aneko quickly chops the dagger out of her hand and kick's Misanagi to the ground.

"What will killing me prove Misanagi? Tell me," Aneko says. Everybody else stands there with silence, watching the two sisters fight.

"You have disgraced the Sanada Ninja's by leaving!" Misanagi shouts.

"That is not an excuse for murdering Germans," Aneko says.

"The German's executed Schneider after returning! What justice is that?" Misanagi shouts, beginning to cry. "The Meister of the Black Knight's killed Schneider! Germans deserve to die for their cruelty!"

"What are you talking about? When Schneider returned, he turned himself into the German Embassy. The Black Knight's were then arrested from his confession. He was later freed, and he lives his life as a Lieutenant in the German Army," Aneko explains.

"What…?" Misanagi says, "He's alive…?"

"Yes," Aneko answers.

"….," Misanagi stands in shock. She shakes her head in disgust, "That still doesn't justify you leaving!" She shouts. "I idolized you! You were everything to me! But you didn't care; you just left with out saying good bye! You ruined my life! I had to take the role of leader even though I wasn't ready! I had no one!"

"You didn't have anyone? For ten years I took care of myself and lived off on my own! Do you think I wanted to leave!" Aneko shouts.

"Then why did you leave!" Misanagi shouts.

"For years I put up with your father's abuse, your parent's would rather want me dead then to see me as Leader, just because I was only half Japanese! Your father killed our grandfather because he was going to appoint me as leader. Did you know that! But I wanted to stay, because I loved you so much and I didn't want you to suffer. When the revolution began, it was Tokugawa's orders for anyone not Japanese to leave the country. Your father was going to kill you in order to make me leave. What other choice did I have Misanagi!" Aneko shouts as she cries. "I didn't have a chance to say goodbye…"

Misanagi falls to ground, crying hysterically. Aneko walks up to her and holds her. Misanagi leans her head on her sister and continues to cry onto her shoulder.

"Everything will be all right now…," Aneko whispers into her little sister's ear. "Now you can repent for your sins."

"Aneko… I want to start over again," Misanagi says, sobbing. "Please, take me to Germany with you. I want to be with Schneider and with you close to me."

Aneko glances at Sanosuke. She turns back to Misanagi and says, "I don't want to leave. I miss my homeland, and I am finally happy here."

"Not for long," a man shouts from the distance. The man quickly dashes into the waterfall and lights the plants on fire.

"The Divine Elixir!" Kaoru shouts, "That was the last of it!" Within seconds, all of what was left was burnt to ashes.

"Matsu!" Kaita shouts.

He jumps away from the waterfall. "I'm not finished with all of you yet," he shouts.

"What are you going to do!" Kaita shouts.

"What I was planning to do for the longest time," Matsu replies, "Aneko will die, Misanagi will be framed and arrested for the murders and I will create a new Sanada clan. And without the Divine Elixir, nothing can stop me."

Aneko stands up. "I won't let you do this. The Sanada Ninja's die here!"

Matsu points a shurikan at Aneko. He flings it but directs it at Misanagi. "Watch out!" Aneko screams. Aneko runs in front of Misanagi and is hit in the back. Aneko screams from the pain.

"Aneko!" Misanagi shouts.

"I knew she was going to try and protect you," Matsu says.

"Matsu you bastard!" Sanosuke shouts. He runs to Aneko and Misanagi. "Hang in there Aneko!"

"You," Misanagi says to Sanosuke, "Take her." Misanagi picks up her dagger and charges to Matsu.

"Misanagi! You'll be killed!" Kenshin shouts. He runs to Misanagi with god-like speed, grabs her and leaps into the air before Matsu can strike her.

Misanagi pushes Kenshin away, leaps over and stabs Matsu on the back but he quickly pushes her against a tree. She slides down with blood running down her face.

"I guess I'll have to fix my plan," Matsu says. He pulls out his other pistol, and fires. "You fool," he says, watching blood gush from Kaita's chest.

"Kaita!" Misanagi shouts. "Why!"

"It's… all…right…," Kaita says, collapsing to the ground.

"Matsu!" Kenshin shouts, "This will end here!"

"I'm not here to fight you," Matsu says.

"Sanosuke I have to help Misanagi!" Aneko shouts.

"No! You're hurt!" Sanosuke shouts, "Kenshin will take care of it!"

"Matsu," Kenshin says, "I won't allow you to do anything else."

"Very well," Matsu says. He charges at Kenshin, quickly pulls out his dagger with his other hand and attack's Kenshin. Kenshin defends himself and they both begin to fight.

While they are fighting, Aneko runs to take Misanagi's dagger. She's about to pick it up but Matsu sees her. He points his pistol at Aneko and fires. Aneko drops the dagger, realizing he shot her hand. Misanagi runs to Aneko and tears a piece of her skirt off; she quickly wraps the wound.

Kenshin immediately slashes the pistol into pieces and slashes Matsu's back. His dagger flies besides Kaita's body. Matsu slowly stands up, pulls out another shurikan but freezes; he looks down at a dagger going through his chest. He falls down, with a puddle of blood covering his dead body.

"Kaita!" Aneko shouts. Gathering her strength, she runs towards Kaita lying on the ground. "Kaita, you're going be ok. Hold on."

"No…I grow weaker… please let me die here. It was an honor seeing you again, I now… have no… regrets," Kaita says, falling back.

"Kaita!" Aneko shouts shaking him. "Kaita! No!"

"It's too late for him…" Kenshin says.

Aneko tries to pick Kaita up but she immediately drops him. She screams from the pain.

"You're hurt, what do you think you're doing?" Sanosuke asks.

"I want to place his body in the cave," Aneko says. "Let him rest in peace there."

Sanosuke nods and picks Kaita's body up. He takes him to the cave.

"As for Matsu," Misanagi says, "Let the crows eat him."

"My hand… I can't feel it…" Aneko says.

"Everyone has to be treated as soon as possible," Kenshin says. There are four horses, everyone get on. We should make it to the clinic by nightfall."

Kenshin, Kaoru and Misanagi mount a horse. Yahiko jumps behind Kaoru. Sanosuke returns and mounts the last horse.

"Here," Sanosuke says to Aneko, "Get on." She smiles and mounts the horse. Everyone takes one last look around the waterfall, and begin galloping away from the waterfall, never to return again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When they arrive at the clinic, they find it closed. Yahiko says, "We got here too late."

"I think it'll be all right to just go into Dr. Genzai's home," Kaoru says. "C'mon."

Everyone mounts off their horse in the back yard of Dr. Genzai's home.

"We're going to have to return those horses later," Kenshin says. They knock on Dr. Genzai's door.

"Dr. Genzai!" Kaoru shouts, "Its Kaoru! Please let us in! We have people that are injured!"

The sound of footsteps approaches the door. The door slides open, and Dr. Genzai stands looking at all the people.

"My…" Dr. Genzai says, "Well come in."

Everyone walks into the room. Megumi, who stays at the house, comes out in a robe. "What's going on?" She sees wounds on Misanagi, Aneko, Kenshin and Sanosuke. "Hold on, I'm going to go get the supplies."

An hour passes and the doctors have treated everyone but Aneko. They have cleaned and bandaged the wound on her shoulder, but only cleaned the wound on her hand from the gunshot.

Dr. Genzai looks at her hand. "Aneko," he says, "It looks like your nerves and tendons have been damaged. If they are not fixed quickly, your hand will become completely paralyzed. Unfortunately, I can not fix it. This sort of technology does not exist here in Japan."

"So what are you saying?" Yahiko asks.

"The only person I know who can fix this is Dr. Hans back in Germany…," Dr. Genzai replies.

"Then I must return to Germany," Aneko says.

Megumi begins bandaging the wound. "If you leave soon, you'll make it back in time to repair your hand."

"No…," Yahiko says, "Aneko you can't."

Megumi stands up. "Aneko come with me, I need to give you some medicine." Megumi and Aneko walk into the other room.

"She can't…" Yahiko says.

"Yahiko, she just can't let her hand become paralyzed if she still has a chance to fix it."

"She's right Yahiko," Kenshin says, "Don't be selfish."

"I wasn't trying too…," Yahiko mutters.

Sanosuke stands up and furiously walks outside.

"What's his problem?" Misanagi asks. "It's not like he was the one that heard bad news from a doctor."

"Misanagi, of all people you should know how it feels to become attached to someone and then they suddenly have to leave," Kaoru says.

"Oh… I didn't know," Misanagi says. She walks outside.

-

"Umm… Sanosuke?" Misanagi asks. She sees him leaning against the wall watching the stars.

"Hmm?" Sanosuke mutters.

"I want to go to Germany… I really do want to start over and once again become closer to my sister. Besides she needs the proper surgery on her hand. But I feel as though I am taking her away from you. Just like she and Schneider were taken away from me. I know how you feel… angry… upset… rage...," Misanagi says sympathetically. She waits for a reply but Sanosuke doesn't say anything. She continues, "But I want you to know, that one day I will let Aneko return here, to be with you… so I have a favor to ask of you…"

"What is it?" Sanosuke asks.

"Will you wait for her?" Misanagi asks.

"Will I wait for her?" Sanosuke asks.

"Yes…," Misanagi says, "I'll make sure that one day she will return here. That is my promise to you. Now, promise me you will be waiting here for her. I believed her when she said she was happier here."

"…I…I promise," Sanosuke says.

"Then it's a promise," Misanagi says, "And one more thing. I'm sorry about everything… with what I made everyone go though. From this day on, I will repent for my sins… like Kenshin."

"I respect you for that," Sanosuke says. "Thank you."

Misanagi nods and returns inside. Sanosuke leaves.

Inside, Yahiko, Kaoru and Megumi are sleeping, Kenshin is drinking tea with Dr. Genzai and Aneko sits in the corner, thinking.

"Misanagi…," Aneko says, "We will depart for Germany tomorrow evening."

"Ok," Misanagi says, "The sooner, the better for you."

"I suppose…," Aneko says.

"It's getting late; Megumi has prepared beds for you two in the next room. Get some rest," Dr. Genzai says.

Misanagi walks into the room and Aneko slowly follows. Before she walks into the other room, she stops and asks Kenshin, "Did he leave…?"

"I'm afraid so…," Kenshin says. "But please, get some sleep."

Aneko walks into the other room. Kenshin stands up. "I'll be back, Dr. Genzai," he says. He leaves the house. He walks down a path only to find Sanosuke looking at the sky over the bridge.

"Sano," Kenshin says. "She leaves tomorrow evening, why are you trying to avoid this?"

"This is how I deal with it," Sanosuke says. "After Captain Souzou and Sayo were killed in front of my eyes, I just buried myself in isolation."

"Sano, I lost someone dear to me back in the final days of the revolution. And it will forever be scarred onto me," Kenshin says touching his left cheek, "it's like a reminder, so I never forget. After the revolution I vowed never to kill anyone again for her soul. Why don't you make a vow, Sanosuke?"

"A vow?" Sanosuke asks, "To do what…?"

"To stay strong, and never to isolate yourself from this world again; you have friends here for you, that you do," Kenshin says with a smile.

"You're right Kenshin," Sanosuke says. "I can't keep worrying my friends like this."

"Well then, it's late. I'm heading back to Dr. Genzai's house. Coming?" Kenshin asks.

"No I think I'm going to take a walk. But I'll be back," Sanosuke says, beginning to walk the opposite direction.

Kenshin smiles and starts walking back to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Morning arrives and everyone begins preparing for breakfast. Kaoru and Megumi are cooking; Kenshin is playing with Ayame and Suzume, Yahiko is cleaning the room and Dr. Genzai wrapping new bandages on Misanagi and Aneko.

"I went earlier and purchased two tickets for Germany," Misanagi says. "We should leave around afternoon to get to the port around evening."

"All right Misanagi," Aneko says with sadness.

Misanagi grabs her other hand, "It'll be okay Aneko."

Kaoru and Megumi bring plates of food out. "Time to eat!" Kaoru shouts. Everyone gathers around and begin to eat breakfast. Aneko takes a couple bits and walks outside.

"Imagine how she feels," Kaoru says.

"She's taking it better than I thought," Megumi says.

"Where the heck is Sanosuke anyway!" Yahiko shouts.

"I know he'll be back," Kenshin says.

"I'll beat him if he doesn't," Kaoru says.

"Everyone," Misanagi says, "While I'm still here, I wanted to apologize to you all for everything I put you through. But I also wanted to thank you; for helping me realize the sins I've committed."

"Misanagi…" Kaoru utters.

"It's all right Misanagi. Glad to see you've changed," Kenshin says.

Everyone finishes eating and cleans up after themselves. Afterwards everyone relaxes around Dr. Genzai's house. A few hours passed.

"Aneko, we have to leave soon," Misanagi says. Aneko lifts her head from leaning on the wall and stands up.

"We're coming with you," Kaoru says. "To watch you two depart."

"I can not come since I have to attend to a few patients," Megumi says, "But good luck to you and farewell."

"Have a safe journey," Dr. Genzai says, holding Ayame and Suzume.

"Thank you," Aneko says.

Kaoru picks up a bag and says, "Well… let's go."

Aneko, Misanagi, Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko begin to walk away and make their way to the port.

-

Then they reach the port, the sun begins to set down into the horizon. Kaoru holds out her arms holding a bag.

"Here," she says, "It's some food Megumi and I made for your journey. I hope you like it." She hands it to Misanagi.

"Thanks a lot," Misanagi says.

"Um… It was an adventure meeting you," Yahiko says, "I'll remember to use some those techniques you taught me the next fight I get into. Take care."

"I hope Dr. Hans is able to fix your hand," Kenshin says. "We hope to see you two again."

"Yeah," Kaoru says, "When you get to Germany, please write to us."

"We will," Misanagi says.

"Thanks for everything," Aneko says, "And please, take care of yourselves."

Aneko and Misanagi begin to board the ship until they hear someone shouting "Wait!"

Aneko turns around to see Sanosuke running towards the ship. She jumps off the platform and runs to Sanosuke.

"I'm sorry," Sanosuke says when they reach each other. "I realized that I had to stop avoiding this, even though I knew this was going to happen."

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you," Aneko says, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Return to Germany, your hand will be fixed there," Sanosuke says. "And your sister needs you, don't let her down."

"Sanosuke…," Aneko says, beginning to cry on his chest, "I will never forget you."

"Don't say that," Sanosuke says, "We will see each other once again. Every night I will pray for that day."

In the distance, Misanagi shouts "Aneko they are departing soon! Please hurry!"

"I will wait for that day," Aneko says. She looks up to his face. "You lost your head band…"

"Don't worry about it," Sanosuke says. "That doesn't concern me."

Aneko pulls the red cloth out of her hair and wraps it around his forehead. She tries to tie it but she can't use her hand. Sanosuke takes it and finishes tying it. She leans onto her tippie-toes and kisses Sanosuke.

"Good bye for now Sanosuke," Aneko says. She begins walking back to board the ship.

Sanosuke watches her walk away. He looks at Misanagi, "Misanagi! Thank you!" he shouts.

"You're welcome!" Misanagi shouts back.

The ship begins to set sail. Misanagi and Aneko stand at the deck waving down to everyone. Sanosuke runs down to the dock and begins waving with everyone else. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru and Kenshin watch the ship sail into the horizon until it was a small spec.

"Well…," Yahiko says, "I guess we should head back."

"Yeah…," Kaoru says. Kaoru takes Kenshin's hand and the three begin to walk home. Sanosuke takes one last look at the horizon, smiles and begins following the three.

-

It was the following morning and everything returned back to normal at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin was doing the laundry while Kaoru gave lessons to Yahiko. Sanosuke, as usual, sat on the porch doing nothing like a freeloader.

Kenshin takes the dry laundry inside. He returns back outside with something in his hand and sits besides Sanosuke.

"Here have this," Kenshin says. He hands Sanosuke Aneko's dagger. "She forgot it."

"Oh… thanks," Sanosuke says.

"How are yah doing?" Kenshin asks.

"All right I guess," Sanosuke says.

"Do you want to know what I sensed when I first met her?" Kenshin asks.

"Sure, what?" Sanosuke asks.

"I sensed tragedy," Kenshin says. "But now I sense something new."

"And what is that…?" Sanosuke asks.

"Hope," Kenshin replies. "That that wasn't the last time you would see her. I have a good feeling we will see her again, that I do."

"Yeah?" Sanosuke asks. "I have that feeling too."

They both stare at the birds flying towards the sky.

-

_Month's later…_

"Hey!" Kaoru shouts to the guys sitting around the dojo, "I just received a letter from Aneko!"

Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke gather around Kaoru and she begins to read off the letter.

"Dear Everyone,

I hope everyone is doing well. We returned to Germany safely and immediately I met with Dr. Hans when we arrived. He successfully repaired my hand, but it is still healing. It's hard re-learning to use this hand but it's going well. Misanagi is doing well; it wasn't until weeks ago that she was finally reunited with Schneider. It makes me so happy watching her smile everyday the way she is now. But anyway I will write to you all again as soon as I have the chance too. But Kaoru, I'm sure your cooking has improved immensely. Kenshin, it's about time you confess your feelings to Kaoru if you haven't already. Yahiko, keep up with your training, I've never seen an apprentice with so much potential. Tell Dr. Genzai and Megumi I say thanks for all their help. And Sanosuke… I still pray for that day like I told you. Because of you, my heart was able to fill with love and happiness. I miss you as well as everyone else, and one day I will see you again. Take care everyone!

Love,

Aneko."

"Dr. Hans was able to fix her arm, that's awesome!" Yahiko shouts.

"Aw Sanosuke, she misses you!" Kaoru shouts with a smile.

Sanosuke smiles, "…Yeah."

"Ha-ha look at Sanosuke! There he goes again turning redder than an apple!" Yahiko shouts with a laugh.

Sanosuke humorously swats Yahiko away. "Oh yeah! Look how red Kenshin is!" Sanosuke and Yahiko begin to laugh.

"Yeah Kenshin, what's this about a confession to Kaoru!" Yahiko shouts with amusement.

"Umm…Uhh…." Kenshin mutters. He and Kaoru both turn red from embarrassment.

Yahiko and Sanosuke continue to laugh at them. Sanosuke stops and smiles, tightening the knot of his red headband.


End file.
